Alphonso Mackenzie
Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Despite the heavy casualties S.H.I.E.L.D. took during HYDRA's attack on it, he stayed loyal to his oath and continued his service in the remains of S.H.I.E.L.D. under Robert Gonzales. However, as another faction of S.H.I.E.L.D. led by Phil Coulson emerged, he was sent alongside Bobbi Morse and Isabelle Hartley to infiltrate it. Now working undercover, he pretended to be a simple mechanic while searching for Nick Fury's Toolbox. When the truth was revealed, Mack's colleagues quickly attacked and occupied the Playground, taking control over most of S.H.I.E.L.D. However, the two factions eventually managed to put aside their differences and work together against HYDRA. When S.H.I.E.L.D. was formally reunited with Coulson as its rightful director, Mackenzie decided to leave the organization, only to change his mind when the Inhumans killed Gonzales and attacked S.H.I.E.L.D. After the war against the Inhumans, during which he saved Coulson's life, Mackenzie became the head of the Alien Artifacts Department. Biography Early Life and Career Alphonso Mackenzie has at least one younger sibling. As a child, Mackenzie had an angry moment because he could not find his coin collection and punched a wall. A few days later, he noticed his hand was swollen and purple; he had broken his finger and had not noticed. This incident taught Mackenzie that the worst pain is the one unseen. In 2002, Mackenzie became an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., an international military counter-terrorism and intelligence agency.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.20: Scars Mackenzie worked with Agent Bobbi Morse in a case in Dubai; there he met Lance Hunter for the first time. Mackenzie did not give Hunter much intelligence about the mission because Hunter was a mercenary. Mackenzie worked as the chief engineer aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Aircraft Carrier Iliad. HYDRA Uprising Battle on the Iliad During the HYDRA Uprising, Mackenzie and Tim Maguire were captured by HYDRA along with a group of other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. The leader of the assault demanded to know who the chief engineer was; when Maguire tried to insist it was him, Mackenzie told the HYDRA leader that he was lying to protect him. The HYDRA leader casually killed Maguire in front of Mackenzie to show his seriousness, and ordered him to obtain blueprints of the ship. Mackenzie and the other surviving agents, Case and Susanna, were rescued by Bobbi Morse and Isabelle Hartley who were able to kill the HYDRA agents. ]] Searching the ship, the group found Robert Gonzales wounded in the conference room after surviving an assassination attempt where he was attacked by a HYDRA assassin with an axe. Mackenzie talked to Gonzales about when he broke his hand to prepare him for when Morse reset his damaged leg. As they prepared to escape the ship, Morse revealed that Nick Fury had given her a secret mission to destroy the ship, ensuring HYDRA never got their hands on its cargo. Gonzales however insisted that they all go with her to ensure she completed the mission. Mackenzie fought against the HYDRA attackers, defending his fellow agents with a shotgun, until they reached the control room. Once there Mackenzie again tried to convince Bobbi Morse not to destroy the ship as it would cause the deaths of not only the HYDRA soldiers, but all the other innocent S.H.I.E.L.D. agents still onboard. Although Gonzales tried to remind her that she had received a direct order from Fury himself, she sided with Mackenzie and they agreed to stand up against their attackers. Together they fought back against HYDRA, eventually killing them all and retaking control of the ship.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.15: One Door Closes Gonzales' S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Mackenzie joined the reorganized remains of S.H.I.E.L.D. led by Gonzales. However, soon they discovered the existence of another S.H.I.E.L.D. faction, led by Agent Phil Coulson. Mackenzie and his colleagues Bobbi Morse and Isabelle Hartley were sent by Gonzales to infiltrate Coulson's organization and retrieve the Toolbox.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.14: Love in the Time of HYDRA Undercover Coulson's S.H.I.E.L.D. ]] When Skye, Melinda May, Antoine Triplett, Idaho, Lance Hunter, and Isabelle Hartley returned from unsuccessfully attempting to get a level ten file about an 0-8-4, Alphonso Mackenzie stopped watching a Glenn Talbot interview to greet them. Triplett explained to him that the mission did not go as planned and they did not get anything new. Later, Director Coulson explained to him and Billy Koenig that he sent the six into a Government Storage Warehouse that housed S.H.I.E.L.D. paraphernalia despite the odds of success because they needed a Quinjet's cloaking technology to travel secretly. Coulson believed that in Fitz's state he was incapable of completing the job of making the Bus undetectable. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows New Friendship ]] When Skye and Antoine Triplett returned to the Playground with a Quinjet, Mackenzie was tasked with reverse engineering its cloaking technology for the Bus. He went to Leo Fitz for advice, and during their interaction, he noticed that Fitz wanted to help against Carl Creel. Eventually, Mackenzie learned to understand what Fitz was trying to say and helped Fitz to modify the Overkill Device which allowed Phil Coulson to subdue Creel. This resulted in the forming of a friendship between the two, much to the pleasure of the rest of the team, who were happy that Fitz was opening up to somebody.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head The Moroccan Mission and Lance Hunter|left]] Mackenzie and Lance Hunter made a bet with each other about whether or not Skye had been trained at the S.H.I.E.L.D. academy. Mackenzie won his bet with Hunter, causing him to do inventory. He told Hunter not to put lines through his sevens; Billy Koenig hates that. When Coulson returned from his debriefing with Jemma Simmons, he had a meeting with his agents, including Fitz and Mackenzie. When Fitz was asked for input on Donnie Gill, Mackenzie helped to translate Fitz's thoughts. Gill froze the Maribel del Mar in a harbor in Casablanca, alerting both S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA to his location. As the field agents left, Mackenzie told Fitz that they could play Xbox. Fitz was upset because he wanted to go as well; Mackenzie tried to make him feel better. After Fitz interrogated Grant Ward, he unplugged Mackenzie's game and told Mackenzie to contact the field agents about Gill's brainwashing.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People Bonding with Others Mackenzie was the driver of a 1962 Rolls Royce that Phil Coulson and Melinda May used to get to a gala held to rebuild Santa Maria de las Flores. He told Coulson that he would wait patiently for him to give him permission to repair Lola. After they exited, Mackenzie went to South Beach to get Lance Hunter to take him to the Bus. At the Bus, Mackenzie was bored with the stories Hunter told of his ex-wife and read a magazine. Agent 33, disguised as Melinda May, put a virus in the electrical system of the plane that, if left unchecked, would cause it to explode. Mackenzie acted as Fitz's translator to convey his thoughts on what was happening. Hunter and Fitz ultimately stopped the virus. |left]] When Mackenzie and Hunter were drinking together and telling stories, Fitz chose to bond with Hunter and Mackenzie by talking about his unrequited feelings for Jemma Simmons; Mackenzie told him he was better off without her.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.04: Face My Enemy Mackenzie greeted Bobbi Morse with a hug when she came to the Playground after her undercover HYDRA security assignment. The two old friends laughed together as they talked about Morse's favorite drink when her ex-husband Lance Hunter interrupted their reunion.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.05: A Hen in the Wolf House After helping Fitz access the hard drive Jemma Simmons retrieved from HYDRA Laboratories, he helped to discover that Vincent Beckers was a scientist for the Red Skull and Julien Beckers' connection to HYDRA. Later, Mackenzie was approached by Jemma Simmons, who had recently been undercover within HYDRA and had been rescued by Bobbi Morse. Simmons thanked Mackenzie for everything he had for Fitz in his recovery. Mackenzie made it clear that he was very fond of Fitz despite his disability. Their conversation eventually led them to the fact Simmons had left and the effect that had had on Fitz. Mackenzie told her that the only thing that made him struggle with his mind was her, and Simmons agreed. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.06: A Fractured House Hating the Weirdness ]] Mackenzie and Leo Fitz retrieved the body of Janice Robbins so Jemma Simmons could perform an autopsy. She berated Mackenzie for the words of bravado he said as he turned over the body. Mackenzie and Fitz were asked by Skye to come to the secret room containing the Theta Brain-Wave Frequency Machine; their strength might have been needed if Phil Coulson acted erratically during or after the session. As predicted, they had to hold Coulson down after the session ended. While playing video games with Leo Fitz, he complained about Coulson's brain being erased and how that affected his confidence in Coulson being the director. Fitz explained that memories are not truly erased because the brain creates back-up files and Coulson was using the machine to access them. He tried to convince Fitz to play the video game himself, as he believed it would help with his hand-eye coordination. During their conversation, Simmons arrived and showed them that Skye had been locked in Vault D by Coulson, who had escaped to track down his former agents. After freeing Skye, the two took an SUV to find the residence of Hank Thompson, where they believed Coulson would have gone. During the drive, Skye explained Project T.A.H.I.T.I. to Mackenzie. He highly disapproved with working with alien blood and being around aliens; Skye looked at him, ironically. Thompson flagged Mackenzie down and told them the situation which Mackenzie said he would handle. Mackenzie and Skye found Coulson engaged in a fierce fight with Sebastian Derik; Coulson was strangling him. Mackenzie and Skye held Coulson at gunpoint, begging him not to kill Derik. They learned that Coulson was not trying to kill Derik, only show him the train track erections that Thompson had built. Mackenzie was one of the senior agents that were assembled when Director Coulson gave the new mission: find the city that matched the City Blueprints before HYDRA can. Mackenzie stood next to Antoine Triplett and remained unconfident of Coulson's leadership.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.07: The Writing on the Wall Later, as they watched Bobbi Morse interrogate the recently captured HYDRA agent Sunil Bakshi in Vault D, Mackenzie and Lance Hunter discussed how a week earlier Mackenzie had to hold down the Director. Mackenzie made it clear that he felt that the director was out of his mind during the incident. Before they could discuss it further Jemma Simmons entered, interrupting the conversation.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury Transformation When the team discovered the entrance to the underground city beneath San Juan, Puerto Rico, Mackenzie, Bobbi Morse, Phil Coulson, Leo Fitz, and Jemma Simmons went to investigate. Aboard the Quinjet, Mackenzie asked Morse if Lance Hunter would replace Isabelle Hartley in their mission. She said that Hunter did not know and will not be involved. In San Juan, Mackenzie used a Mouse Hole to make an opening to the underground city, realizing that the shaft was a hundred feet down. Fitz first sent some D.W.A.R.F.s down, but they mysteriously lost their connection. Mackenzie was then lowered down and discovered the drones, before noticing a strange pattern in the floor. As he touched a section of the floor, the pattern began to glow before symbols similar to what was on the Diviner appeared on Mackenzie's palm, causing him extreme pain. The team quickly pulled him back up, unaware of how to treat him. Knowing that his body was being taken over, Mackenzie then told Coulson to run as his eyes suddenly turned red, before he knocked Coulson into a wall as if he were possessed by a powerful force. Mackenzie began to attack every member of the team; Morse went for the attack but her blows were ineffective. As Mackenzie was distracted, Fitz shot him in the back with an I.C.E.R., but his body absorbed the hits. ]] As Mackenzie went to attack Simmons and Coulson, Morse stuck both of her staves against his neck, electrocuting him enough to stun him; his body fell down the entrance to the underground city and hit the ground hard. Coulson ordered the hole be sealed. When Morse asked if they could save Mackenzie, Coulson told her that was not Mackenzie.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here While Mackenzie did fall very far, he survived, though still brainwashed and silent, in the Kree City. finds Mackenzie still under mind control]] He aided Raina in finding the Temple due to her Inhuman heritage, and did not attack Skye for the same reason, but would not approach the temple further than a certain point. He did not move except to defend the temple, as was the case when Coulson came to him, and he reacted violently once more. Jemma Simmons theorized that the city co-opted Mackenzie to defend itself. Mackenzie reverted back to his normal self when the Diviner was activated in the chamber within the Temple in the Kree City, he and Coulson managed to escape as the Temple shook.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.10: What They Become Chain of Command Mackenzie kept himself busy upon his return from the Kree City to the Playground. During a conversation with Leo Fitz, Fitz tried to help Mackenzie deal with what had happened to him and Antoine Triplett's death, but Mackenzie was not receptive. Looking at Skye who was in quarantine after her experiences, Mackenzie asked for blueprints to the Playground so that if Skye was contagious, it would not spread. When the senior agents got together to discuss what to do with Sunil Bakshi, Mackenzie disagreed with Coulson's plan. Originally, he did not want to voice it, but, as the conversation continued, Mackenzie became enraged that Coulson was asking them to lay down their lives if necessary. An argument ensued; Mackenzie believed that Coulson was asking for too much from them, especially without well thought-out plans and with an alien obsession. Coulson cut the conversation short; he let everyone, especially Mackenzie, know that Triplett knew his place and followed orders. During their mission, Lance Hunter asked Bobbi Morse why, during the argument, she tried so hard to keep Mackenzie from talking; he wondered if she was trying to keep him from revealing the duet's secret mission. Morse told Hunter that she and Mackenzie did not have a secret mission; they were a part of a support group that catered to those who felt betrayed during the HYDRA Uprising. ]] Later, at the vigil for Triplett, Mackenzie and Morse went to get a snack. He told her that using the blueprints of the Playground he had gotten earlier, as well as the camera in the miniature version of Lola that Coulson had, he determined that the Toolbox was in Coulson's office. They decided that everything was on schedule.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.11: Aftershocks Muscle Man Phil Coulson decided to help with taking inventory; Mackenzie asked him if he was doing it because of their squabble earlier. Coulson told him that he had no ill feelings about that; he just wanted to do it to assure that it was complete. Coulson asked Mackenzie to become a field agent, citing his fighting skills and brute strength, but Mackenzie declined, feeling that hurting people was not within him. ]] Coulson nonetheless sent him to Faro, Portugal to assist Leo Fitz and Lance Hunter in their investigation of who battled Sif on a beach there. While they worked, Hunter told them that he was going to take Coulson's offer to be a permanent member of S.H.I.E.L.D. Upon returning to the Playground, Mackenzie approached Bobbi Morse about Hunter's promotion. She asked him if Hunter could join them in the duo's mission; Mackenzie adamantly refused, telling her that Hunter is no longer an option now that he has joined Coulson. Mackenzie recommended to Morse that the couple part ways. When Hunter left Morse after a brief argument, he bumped into Mackenzie on his way out. Together, Mackenzie and Morse ran to see what was happening when an earthquake occurred. As they were approaching where Coulson was interviewing Vin-Tak, they saw Melinda May running with Skye and the Kree chasing them. Mackenzie challenged Vin-Tak by punching him in the jaw; Vin-Tak responded by knocking Mackenzie across the room and into unconsciousness. While Coulson and May escorted Vin-Tak and Sif away from the Playground so the Kree could return to Hala, Mackenzie and others cleaned the mess that Skye's power display caused. Fitz was the only one who sided with Skye; Mackenzie and the others felt that she was dangerous and that they should be protected from her. ]] Later, Mackenzie was doing mechanical work when Hunter demanded full disclosure about his mission with Morse, telling him that he knew the two were conspiring together and that she had a flash drive of his in her possession. The mechanic panicked, grabbed Hunter, and put him in a choke hold which put him to sleep. Laying Hunter beside the S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV, Mackenzie regretted his action.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.12: Who You Really Are Broken Cover to update her]] Mackenzie took Lance Hunter to a S.H.I.E.L.D. Safe House and locked him in the bathroom; he then called Bobbi Morse, telling her that he did not like this situation and had no exit strategy. When Hunter heard the two talking, he began to shout insults; Morse told Mackenzie to get Hunter a beer to keep him calm. Phil Coulson asked Morse about Hunter's absence; she told Coulson that Hunter ran off after she ended their relationship and Mackenzie went to find him. Mackenzie brought Hunter a Hawaiian style pizza and beer. He then asked Hunter to trust him as they reminisced about the first mission he, Hunter, and Morse had together. Hunter said that the main point he remembered about that mission was that Mackenzie kept him in the dark since he was not a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. to the real S.H.I.E.L.D.]] Hours later, Mackenzie returned to the Iliad alongside the blindfolded Lance Hunter, saying their ride had arrived. With armed guards, Mackenzie removed Hunter's blindfold, when Hunter demanded to know what Mackenzie was up to and who he really worked for, Mackenzie told him that he and Bobbi Morse worked for "the real S.H.I.E.L.D.", showing Hunter its logo on the wall, much to Hunter's shock and confusion.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.13: One of Us S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War Return to the Playground ]] Mackenzie was greeted warmly by Robert Gonzales and then introduced him to Lance Hunter. Mackenzie sat as the leaders of Gonzales' faction of S.H.I.E.L.D. explained their disapproval of the leadership of Phil Coulson. Hunter could not believe that Mackenzie was allied with them; he had more issues when Bobbi Morse arrived. Mackenzie was sent back to the Playground to gather further intelligence. When he came across Melinda May, she questioned him about the absence of Hunter and Morse. Mackenzie said that he found Hunter in Athens, Georgia drunk and he had not seen Morse. May said that she would tell Coulson. Mackenzie passed the laboratory and was eavesdropping on the argument between Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons about her treatment of those who have changed. He made sure that Simmons saw him as he left. Meanwhile, May and Coulson decided that they needed to confront Mackenzie on his lies. Confrontation Phil Coulson allowed Mackenzie to look under the hood of Lola, citing how he was impressed with the toy replica he had created and how it was so exact in its duplication. Coulson then told him that because of his own personal knowledge of the vehicle he knew that there was an extra mechanism in it. Mackenzie feigned ignorance, but Coulson told him to be honest and to tell him where his loyalty lied. Though Mackenzie told Coulson that he worked for S.H.I.E.L.D., Coulson had him surrounded by other armed agents. Mackenzie escaped when Bobbi Morse set off an EMP. Mackenzie found Leo Fitz in a maintenance closet; Fitz had discovered the bomb that Morse had set there. Mackenzie leapt upon Fitz and saved him from the explosion which allowed Robert Gonzales and his faction to enter the Playground. Anne Weaver convinced Jemma Simmons to tend to Mackenzie's injuries. Request to Stay ]] Mackenzie saw Bobbi Morse sitting aboard the Bus and asked her why she was practically hiding; Morse was watching video feed of Robert Gonzales interrogating Melinda May and felt uncomfortable being around other agents. She told Mackenzie that others feel that they are traitors, even Leo Fitz was planning to resign from S.H.I.E.L.D. Mackenzie told her to remain vigilant, because they were doing the right thing for the future of the organization. Mackenzie then went to Fitz and asked him to stay; he wanted his friend to understand that everyone else was onboard with the new regime, citing that Jemma Simmons was helping in the decoding of the Toolbox. He watched as Fitz went to the Holocom to see what Simmons had accomplished. Mackenzie was present when Fitz confronted Simmons for her apparent betrayal and watched as Fitz left the Playground.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.16: Afterlife Theory Mackenzie entered as Melinda May and Jemma Simmons were discussing recent revelations that Phil Coulson was spending a lot of money, was giving secret upgrades to Deathlok, and was having clandestine meeting with Andrew Garner. Mackenzie theorized that Coulson was gathering super-powered individuals, especially since Coulson has always been at the forefront of contacting those types of people for S.H.I.E.L.D.. This theory prompted May to order Simmons to open the Toolbox.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.17: Melinda Finding Coulson ]] While fight training with Bobbi Morse, they discussed fighting styles, with Morse giving Mackenzie advice on how to avoid being knocked to the ground. They discussed Jemma Simmons progress with the Toolbox, and Mackenzie told her that he believed that she was stalling. Morse expressed her displeasure at the fact that Gonzales had had Leo Fitz followed since he left the Playground, as he did not view Coulson's team as the enemy. They question whether or not Lance Hunter was right all along. Mackenzie told Morse that they were bringing in a special laser designed to cut through the Vibranium protecting the Toolbox. However it was soon learned that Simmons was in fact working with a decoy that Fitz had switched for the original Toolbox, which Fitz had smuggled out. Shortly afterwards, Melinda May received a phone call from Skye, they choose not to tell her about Coulson's disappearance and claimed he was searching for her. She informed them that she was with Calvin Zabo who was going to turn very angry and dangerous very soon, so called for S.H.I.E.L.D. to come and stop him. Mackenzie and Morse took a team to her location, by the time they arrived they found the remains of a battle with many HYDRA casualties. As they explored the building they found Phil Coulson waiting for them. Coulson raised his arms in surrender and asked them to bring him to Robert Gonzales.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.18: The Frenemy of My Enemy Rebuilding Friendships Coulson and Gonzales made a deal in which Gonzales would assist Coulson in a mission to rescue enhanced individuals being held hostage by HYDRA Scientist Dr. List, and in exchange Coulson would open the Toolbox for him. Mackenzie worked on a video system so the other agents could watch the mission unfold in real time. He was approached by Lance Hunter, and Mackenzie tried to explain his actions and Hunter forgave him, Mackenzie promised to buy him a round of drinks, Hunter jokingly made it clear he expected more than just a round of drinks to repay for Mackenzie's actions. Mackenzie joined Robert Gonzales and Bobbi Morse as Coulson's team attacked the HYDRA base and successfully rescued the hostages before Gonzales ordered the base be destroyed.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.19: The Dirty Half Dozen Quitting S.H.I.E.L.D. ]] Learning that S.H.I.E.L.D. would continue with Phil Coulson as director, Mackenzie made the choice to leave the organization, telling only Bobbi Morse. Mackenzie continued working out at the Playground, despite Morse turning up late to be his spotter. Morse told him that she was preparing her speech to convince him to stay. Mackenzie asked her if she had spoken to Lance Hunter yet and she explained he had not even looked her in the eye yet; he explained to her that Hunter was rekindling his friendship with him to annoy her. Morse explained that she and Hunter were very different people emotionally. Mackenzie met with Phil Coulson in his office as Coulson was preparing for a mission to speak to the leader of the Inhumans. Mackenzie told him that he would not mince his words and informed him that he was leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. as he felt he could not trust Coulson as leader after learning of his experiences with being brought back from the dead with the use of alien blood. Coulson offered to reassign him to the Iliad under Robert Gonzales' leadership but Mackenzie told him he wanted no part of Coulson's S.H.I.E.L.D. Mackenzie handed over his S.H.I.E.L.D. badge, and Coulson told him he was sorry to lose him. They shook hands before Mackenzie left the base. Inhuman Attack ]] Mackenzie returned to the Iliad to collect his belongings; while there he spoke to Agent Oliver about his plans after leaving, which included a motorcycling holiday with his brother. As they were talking, the alarms on the ship were set off. Mackenzie asked Agent Harris what had happened, and they were informed that Robert Gonzales had been killed at the peace meeting and they were now waiting for orders. ]] Mackenzie arrived in the control room as Anne Weaver and Oliver were speaking to Phil Coulson about their next move, insisting that they should prepare to attack the Inhumans. Coulson asked Mackenzie why he was still at S.H.I.E.L.D., and he explained that with Robert Gonzales dead he needed to see this matter finished, he then agreed with Coulson that they should not attack yet. He then spoke to Weaver, who explained they had increased the guards around the Monolith and ordered Mackenzie to get the Iliad battle-ready before the Inhumans attacked. Once Mackenzie had completed his work, he was in one of the rooms of the ship when he witnessed a team of Inhumans walking through the Iliad, carrying the unconscious Skye. As Mackenzie made his way through the ship, armed with only an axe, he encountered Alisha who duplicated her body into four before attacking Mackenzie who managed to escape. He managed to find an armored jacket and gathered equipment to fight back against the Inhumans' army.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.21: S.O.S. Part One Mackenzie eventually found and freed Skye, requesting that she use her hacking abilities to help him take over the ship again and stop an emergency beacon from calling in all other S.H.I.E.L.D. teams into Jiaying's trap. ]] As they made their way through the ship, Mackenzie spoke to Skye about her mother's betrayal, Mackenzie comforted her by assuring her that it was not her fault. He sent Skye to hack into the computer systems to shut down the emergency signal while he went in search of equipment. When he returned he found Skye speaking to Lincoln Campbell, Mackenzie knocked out Campbell. He gave Skye the power saw and ordered her to shut down the beacon while he went to protect the Terrigen Crystals and ensure they did not kill anyone else.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.22: S.O.S. Part Two Showdown with Gordon ]] Mackenzie found the Terrigen Crystals and stayed with them until Gordon arrived to take them away. They began fighting, with Gordon's teleporting ability making it nearly impossible for Mackenzie to hit him with his axe. Gordon noted that Mackenzie had clearly encountered something Kree before. As they fought Gordon kept attempting to steal a Crystal while Mackenzie used all his skills and strength to prevent him from doing so. 's arm]] Phil Coulson and Leo Fitz soon arrived to assist, and Fitz used a device to trap Gordon inside the room so he could no longer teleport away. They continued fighting Gordon, until he made a fatal mistake and teleported behind Fitz, causing the iron pole Fitz was holding to be embedded in Gordon's chest. As Gordon fell down dying, he dropped the Terrigen Crystal he was holding. Coulson caught it at the last second, but touching the crystal caused Coulson's hand to turn to stone. Before Coulson could be killed, Mackenzie used his axe to cut off his arm. Working for S.H.I.E.L.D. Again ]] With the threat over, Mackenzie was convinced to rejoin S.H.I.E.L.D. by Phil Coulson, who claimed it was because Mackenzie owed him for cutting off his arm. Mackenzie was put in charge of dealing with all alien artifacts that S.H.I.E.L.D. came into contact with, allowing him to ensure that the world was safe from the dangers they posed. When Jemma Simmons hinted she wanted to inspect the Monolith, Mackenzie told her there was no way they were ever opening its box as it was far too dangerous. Personality To be added Abilities *'Expert Engineer': Mackenzie was the chief engineer of one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s aircraft carriers, the Iliad. However, as part of his cover to infiltrate Phil Coulson's faction of S.H.I.E.L.D., Mackenzie posed as a simple mechanic, spending time checking on the gears of the Bus or Quinjet, even on his spare time. When Leo Fitz was unable to create a cloaking device for the Bus, Mackenzie was tasked to recreate the technology after a Quinjet was stolen. He had a desire to work on Lola to get close to Coulson and gain his trust, reconstructing a 1962 limousine in hopes of impressing him enough to get the chance. *'Martial Artist': Mackenzie has some skill in hand-to-hand combat, sparring with Bobbi Morse during training, thought she easily defeated him. *'Marksman': As the rest of field agents were busy chasing a fugitive Grant Ward, Mackenzie had to accompany Skye to stop Phil Coulson, who went alone to pursue serial killer and former Project T.A.H.I.T.I. patient Sebastian Derik. Upon arriving, Mackenzie had to threaten Coulson with his handgun, though Coulson released Derik before having to do so. Equipment *' ': Mackenzie used the compact version of the Smith & Wesson M&P pistol when he accompanied Skye to stop Phil Coulson, who was acting erratically due to having unlocked the memories from Project T.A.H.I.T.I. Mackenzie threatened to shoot Coulson if he did not release Sebastian Derik, though he did, having realized the true meaning of the Words of Creation. *' ': Mackenzie was handed both a Remington 870 shotgun and a M4A1 carbine taken from deceased HYDRA operatives that were attempting to take over the Iliad, in order to help Bobbi Morse and Isabelle Hartley with their mission at the ship. Mackenzie chose to stay within the Iliad and retake it when HYDRA revealed its presence within S.H.I.E.L.D.. He used the shotgun to defend their position and take back the ship. *' ': Mackenzie was handed both a Remington 870 shotgun and a M4A1 carbine taken from deceased HYDRA operatives that were attempting to take over the Iliad, in order to help Bobbi Morse and Isabelle Hartley with their mission at the ship. He used the assault rifle against the operatives that he encountered inside the ship while looking for Commander Robert Gonzales. *' ': An emergency handaxe that Mackenzie took at the Iliad when it was attacked by a group of Inhumans led by Jiaying. Mackenzie used it to attack Gordon and protect a case with Terrigen Crystals, having to use it to cut Phil Coulson's hand when he prevented one of the crystals from breaking and his hand began to turn into stone. Relationships Family *Mother *Brother Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) **Nick Fury - Director **Maria Hill - Deputy Director **Robert Gonzales † - Commander **Bobbi Morse - Colleague and Friend **Isabelle Hartley † - Colleague and Friend **Tim Maguire † - Subordinate **Case - Subordinate **Susanna - Subordinate *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Second Incarnation) **Phil Coulson - Director **Melinda May - Colleague **Antoine Triplett † - Colleague and Friend **Skye - Colleague and Friend **Leo Fitz - Colleague and Best Friend **Jemma Simmons - Colleague and Friend **Lance Hunter - Colleague and Friend **Bobbi Morse - Colleague and Friend **Isabelle Hartley † - Colleague and Friend **Idaho † - Colleague **Billy Koenig - Colleague **Sam Koenig - Colleague **Robert Gonzales † - Former Leader **Anne Weaver - Colleague **Tomas Calderon - Colleague **Oliver † - Colleague *Sif Enemies *HYDRA **Lead HYDRA Agent † *Sebastian Derik *Vin-Tak *Inhumans **Jiaying † **Gordon † **Alisha Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Alphonso Mackenzie is a veteran S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and former CIA liaison to S.H.I.E.L.D. *Mackenzie likes singing in the shower. He also admits to being afraid of the dark and appears to be afraid of ghosts, but refuses to admit it. *Mackenzie has seized any opportunity to express his desire to work his mechanic skills on Lola. References External Links * * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Bald Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:High Body Count Category:Heroes